Rael Kertia
|Hanja = 라엘 케르티아 |image = 300px |age = 500+ |gender = Male |race = Nobles |status = Active |occupation = Nobles |affiliation = Nobles / Kertia Clan |first appeared = Chapter 134 |last appeared = }} Rael Kertia (Kor. 라엘 케르티아) is a Noble and a member of the Kertia Clan of Lukedonia. He is the younger brother of Rajak Kertia, the current leader of the Kertia Clan, and the volume 3's main antagonist. Appearance He is very skinny and has pale skin, in addition to possessing a good-looking face accompanied with short, wavy blond hair and red eyes. Personality He displays a haughty, vile, immature and arbitrary nature and loathes humans to the point that he needed to refrain himself in order not to kill one. He is also too overconfident of his abilities and continues to underestimate the enemy even after losing to them. According to Regis, it is suspected that Rael wants to marry Seira only to establish himself as a Clan leader. Rael is supposed to have a grudge against his older brother for having inherited the leading position of the Kertia clan, although he does care for and is concerned about Rajak during his battle against Frankenstein. When Frankenstein stabbed Rajak with his Dark Spear, he offered to give his Grandia to Rajak in order to increase Rajak's soul weapon's powers although Rajak refuses because their father gave it to him and encourages him not to give up easily. Background Rael Kertia (Kor. 라엘 케르티아) is the younger brother of Rajak and a pureblood from the Kertia clan. It is known that he has lived for at least 500 years. 10 years ago, Rael proposed to Seira and was rejected. He couldn't contain his anger and destroyed everything around him. Rajak caught him in the end sentenced him to 10 years of confinement. After 10 years of imprisonment he comes back and enters the human world to take Seira to their Lord as per order. During the fight between Frankenstein and him, it is revealed that Rael's father had secretly bequeathed him with a part of his soul weapon, realizing his younger son's dejection. He has managed to hide it from everyone, including his brother (even though Rajak already knew the secret all along). However, Rajak has seen Rael using the weapon while fighting against M-21, Tao and Takeo in Lukedonia. Later, after the battle between Lord and Rai was settled, Rael was said to be missing. According to the Clan Leaders, Rael was not in Lukedonia anymore. Plot Overview Powers and Abilities Being an adult pureblood noble, Rael possess immense power, speed and combat skills. He is considered to be among the strongest of his clan. (Chapter 169) However Rael has a weakness in the fact that he tends to become emotional in battle easily, resulting in mistakes. According to Frankenstein, Rael doesn't have much battle experience. He also has a tendency to underestimate opponents as he continuously believed Frankenstein to be weaker than him, even though the latter was instead stronger. Despite all this he is still a very powerful individual, able to take down Tao, Takeo and M21 by himself. Telepathy *'Mind Control:' A common ability among the Nobles which Rael uses to incredible capacities. In one instance, he is shown to be able to freeze the thought process of every normal human within Ye Ran High School, which initially causes Regis to mistake his presence for that of a clan leader.With his mind control, he is also able to cause a large number of humans to completely evacuate an area, to prevent them from getting harmed in the ensuing battle with Frankenstein. Physical Prowess As a Noble he possesses enhanced strength, speed and regeneration. He is shown to be able to pierce through flesh and bone with relative ease, using his bare hand. But his most noticable trait is his incredible speed. Rael has been shown fast enough to cross a short distance to impale M-21 from behind, before him or his teammates could react and effortlessly dodge Tao's ensuing counterattack, then immediately returning to his original position. He has been shown fast enough to dodge almost all of Frankenstein's attacks without being injured (though his last attack did in fact damage him). He is able to dodge bullets, even those fired from Takeo's powerful modified sniper rifle and is even capable of creating afterimages of himself to surprise his opponents. *'Doppleganger Illusions:' Like his brother, Rael is also able to create multiple copies of himself to surround the enemy but his ability is limited to 3-4 illusions only. Soul Weapon (Partial) '''Grandia: '''Grandia is Rael's soul weapon, consisting of a set of magnificent daggers. He has kept his soul weapon a secret from his clan as it was a gift from his dying father (the previous Kertia clan leader) - a part-soul weapon (with half of his father's soul, the other half being with his brother, Rajak's soul weapon). Though the weapon only has half of his father's soul, Rael is still capable of doing immense damage and even Frankenstein admitted that it was "praiseworthy" despite the fact that it was still incomplete Rael Kertia Rael Kertia